EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA!:Cydik VS Hectic
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! CYDIK VS HECTIC! BEGIN! Cydik's First Turn "You say your name is Hectic". "But after I'm done with you, you'll be Hec-DEAD"! "I'll dismantle you apart, piece by piece". "So give up on any hope you had for peace". "Because I'm about to show you what power truly is". "And just to be clear, I'll own your ass like I'm Whis". "So get the absolute fuck outta my way". "Because now asshole, you're in my domain". "See this armor"? "I'm it's chosen bearer". "The chance of surviving it's ass-whooping is very rare". Hectic's First Turn "I'm not scared of you, you maniacal bastard". "I'll break your cyberkinesis with a wall of text, like I'm Gaster". "So you got this armor here I see". "Maybe you should ask your pal Metal if he thinks that it can beat me". "So you can code hedgehogs, what an amazing skill". "Too bad it couldn't save your Yankee Doodle ass from getting killed". "And you'd better believe it when I say that Hec-DEAD is the last person you wanna fuck with". "Everytime he steps in, I forget the meaning of the word quit". "So enough of your shit Mister Mad Scientist with the talent for corruption". "I'll drop you straight on your ass like it was nothing". Cydik's Second Turn "Maybe you didn't hear me the first time". "But you can rest assured, this victory will be mine". "See this form"? "It's called techno, you bitch". "And with it's power, I'll bury your ass in a 6 foot ditch". "You want to be loved"? "Ain't that sweet"? "Too bad you look like you tried to win a bicycle race". "With no seat". "And sinc you're a cyberhog, go ahead and try to take the meaning out of my words before I say em". "But no matter what you do, I won't let you stop me from causing some mayham". "So turn brown, because I can tell that you're worried about your chances of victory". "But listen to me asshole, you should be more scared of me". "Or turn blue, go ahead and get angry". "I'll still whoop your robotic ass". "Then we'll see some real magic, when a robot's in a cast"! Hectic's Second Turn "Nice going dipshit, you've made me very mad". "Don't you think you've overdone it just a tad"? "I'll rip your skull out and have it fermentated". "And then I'll leave your ass out to melt, like you were terminated". "You can't touch me, even with your backpack". "Even if you can teleport, I'll still hit you with at least one bitchsmack". "So go back to your lab, Einstein". "Tell me what happens when I mix your ass with Iodine"? "You wanted to trade blows with me". "When you can't even hit puberty"! "My hawk-eyed vision allows me to already see your defeat". "If you were told that you could win, it was all deceit". Cydik's Third Turn "You little asshole, you think you've won"? "Nope, not even close you unloaded gun". "I'll reduce you to ash and put you in an urn". "Even your heat resistance can't save you from these burns". "So go ahead and bring out your plazma guns, I'll just hack them". "I'll finish you off faster than you can send a telegram";. "I'll kick you thorough that face hole and then rip out your vocal chords". "Then I'll send your space helmet back to Geordi la Forge". "I'll annoy you and steal your victory more than a seagull". "I am the master of cyberspace and I have no equal". Hectic's Third Turn "Maybe you don't have an equal, but you do have a superior". "And that's me motherfucker, the side that's even scarier". "You can try to beat me, but I'm already more fair". "The only way you'll win, is by trial and ERROR"! "I won't need my camouflage to beat you". "If Dalton whooped your ass, I can too". "And how do you plan to hack me if I hack you first"? "Really, if A Hero's Legacy was any indication, your plans are the worst". "I'm so powerful, I can even work in reverse". "Like to every and each". "Except I'll kill your unneeded ass faster than bleach"! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! Category:Rap Battles Category:Fights Category:Sonic Fanon